Ai Kasai/Plot
Below contains all of Ai Kasai's contributions to the story of "High School DxD: Of Kings and Pawns." Volume 1: Of Friends and Family Life 2: The Kasai Duo Makes Their Debut! Ai is introduced to the story alongside her brother, Daisuke, amidst a crowd of students while on their way to class. Some female students in the crowd warn Ai of the Perverted Trio; who happened to be in the same class as her and her brother. Instead of exhibiting a hateful opinion of them, however, she displayed understanding and instead took a positive approach to the three much to the dismay of the students. Once in the classroom holding Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Motohama, and Matsuda, Ai began to defend the Perverted Trio from Daisuke's verbally abusive tirade while also establishing a civil conversation with the trio alongside Asia and Xenovia. Life 3: What Lovely Company! Ai and her brother attend an intervention held by Rias regarding the violent threats and hurtful words Daisuke had flung at the Perverted Trio. The intervention consisted of Ai speaking on behalf of Daisuke while he sat in still silence. Eventually, Koneko took note of this and brought it to attention. Ai, still in a talkative mood, made a slip-up and told the ORC of Daisuke's debilitating anxiety around women; that of which she pleaded to keep secret afterwards once Daisuke intervened himself in order to stop her from talking of it. Issei proposed a suggestion to Ai in which Motohama and Matsuda would tech Daisuke to speak to women with Daisuke helping improve Motohama's and Matsuda's relations with the female portion of the student body in return. Ai promptly accepted the offer on behalf of Daisuke. Shortly after the agreement, she and Daisuke left the building by request of Sona Sitri; who had come to speak of training plans with Rias. Outside of the ORC Club House, Ai and Daisuke spoke to each other of the situation before Motohama and Matsuda inserted themselves into the conversation. The two had offered to bring Daisuke to a party held by Murayama as part of the agreement. Life 5: An After-Party Proposition. Ai is discovered in the ORC Club House by Rias, Sona, and Issei after dark. It is revealed that she was there to request that she and Daisuke be let into the ORC on account of Ai being interested in the supernatural and to help break Daisuke's anxiety. Rias catches Ai in a lie; claiming that she is only doing so to get Daisuke into the ORC. Ai concedes and becomes sullen; delivering the first instance of her contagious emotions. The opinions of the three Devils sway towards letting Daisuke join the Student Council with Ai joining the ORC. In response to this news, Ai once again becomes jovial and leaves the three to tend to their business; but not before claiming that she had took the time waiting for the three to tidy up the club house. Life 6: Club Meetings and the Twin Flowers. Ai is stationed at the Kuoh Central Plaza Fountain with Yuuto and Asia as the rest of the ORC prepares the club house for her acception into the club. Here, she chats with the two about both party's history with the fountain; bringing up her youngest siblings, Ren and Ran Kasai, with a photo. Yuuto soon gets an emergency message from Rias in regards to the threatening figures seen by Issei and Gasper and is prompted to hurry Ai along with them to the club house. Once at the club house, the ORC is indulging on snacks Ai had brought on behalf of Daisuke; who of which had made them. She speaks highly of her brother before being prompted vigorously by Issei to speak of herself instead of her family. In response, she states that she only wishes to make others happy; disregarding herself in the process. Promptly after this, Daisuke enters the club house alongside Rias and Akeno—who were tasked with retrieving him in response to the shady figures—and the twins, Ren and Ran. Ai finally meets Gasper and quickly gains his trust thanks to Issei's influence earlier. Once all of this is concluded, Ai is formally accepted into the ORC and Daisuke is accepted into the Student Council. Life 8: Meeting the Parents... and a Hobo? Ai sits and waits with her brother, Daisuke, at a fork in a path on the Kuoh Mountain Range as Issei and Akeno made their way to the two. Once the two parties rendezvoused, Akeno pushed herself on Daisuke in hopes of a reaction to which Ai tried to intervene. She failed to do so, which resulted in her brother running off. In a case of instant-karma, Ryuusuke made his presence known and immediately marked Akeno's heart with a distinct fear of the pale, corpse-like man and his grim words. Before he could get his hands on Akeno, however, Ai stepped between them and explained the situation. After the last second save and after Ryuusuke left Ren and Ran with them to retrieve Daisuke, Akeno wiped the minds of Ai, Ren, and Ran; this left Ai out of commission for the rest of the chapter. Life 9: A Moment of Respite. Ai sat in the Devil's training grounds in the mountains with an unconscious Issei in her lap. Once the Devil awakens, she explains to him and everyone listening Ryuusuke's mentality and to take his words at face value. She then gets a scolding by the pale man on her choice of attire, saying that she should look for close that don't emphasize her figure to lower her chances of being molested or worse. When asked to explain her relations to Ryuusuke, Ai decides to postpone the explanation for later. Once at the falsely haunted mansion, Ryuusuke had the rest stand out by the entrance while he cleared out the mansion of any hazardous creatures. This meant Ai had to maintain Ran, who was throwing sticks at Tomoe for conversing with Daisuke. During this period, she sat down with the Devils and told the story of Daisuke's nervous nature. She got fairly emotional at this point, dragging down the moods of everyone around with her own sadness. This emotional moment, however, was interrupted by Ryuusuke exiting the mansion victorious, but bearing battle damage from the mansion's wildlife inhabitants: not that he seemed to care anyway. Life 10: A Lesson in Love, Cooking, and History. Ai sat in the living room of her home along with her mother and father: Miu and Haru Kasai. The three gathered the Devils there to talk about the history of their family since they seemed at least somewhat interested in it. While they had some good laughs her and there telling the story, the mood was brought to a depressing halt when Ai was asked about her history. She told the Devils, despite her parents urging her not to, out of guilt. She had told them of how she murdered ten people who had wronged Daisuke in a blind rage. To her surprise, the Devils didn't seem to mind or hate her for it. Volume 2: Of Love and Loss